His World Comes Crashing Down
by MissingMommy
Summary: And the world slows down as he starts to count. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Zero.


He hears, "Kill the spare," and, in that moment, his world comes crashing down. The man raises a wand and silently casts the spell that would forever end his life. And the world slows down as he starts to count.

_Five._

It's his seventh birthday again. He's sitting on his bed in his room, upset because his father had to work on his birthday. It's selfish and ridiculous, but he's seven and it doesn't matter. From his room, he hears his father Apparating home, calling out, "Son! Come quickly, I have something for you."

His anger disappears in seconds as he races down the stairs for his father. His father picks him up, hugging him tightly. "Happy birthday," his father declares, pulling a wrapped present from behind him.

Un-wrapping it in a hurry, he sees the handle of a broomstick and yells out in excitement. "Teach me to ride, dad! Please!" he begs. His father just laughs and nods. He can't help but to think that it's the best birthday he's ever had.

_Four._

He's eleven now, heading off to Hogwarts for his first time. "Now, son, behave. I don't want to hear of any misbehaving," his mother says, with an almost straight face.

"Make us proud," his father tells him. "That's all I ask."

He grins, "I will, dad. I'll make you both proud."

His father ruffles his hair, much to his dismay. Laughing, his father replies with, "That's my boy. Enjoy your year, son."

Hugging his mother tightly, he says his final goodbyes. Finding a compartment, he spends the rest of the ride, making new friends and not caring about which house he'll be in. By the end of the night, he makes a wonderful new Hufflepuff.

_Three._

He's thirteen when he loses his mother. The Headmaster grants him leave so he can attend the funeral. His gray eyes are puffy with tears and he feels completely alone for the first time in his life.

He listens to the preacher speak highly of his mother and finds himself wishing she was back. But he knows that's what every person wishes: they all wish for their loved ones back. His mother was in a lot of pain before she passed away, he knows. And for him to wish she would have suffered more just so he would have her in his life makes him feel selfish.

Yet, his father just doesn't get him in the way his mother did. His father wants him to be something that he'll never be: brave and strong and _perfect_. But he's kind-hearted and hard working. The things that his father believes are useless in becoming a man.

_Two._

He's sixteen when he receives his Quidditch Captain badge. His father buys him a new broom to celebrate. It's not like the celebration that his father threw him when he got his Prefect badge the year before. This one is out of excitement and pride. But he can't exactly complain because his father is proud of him.

He visits his mother with the exciting news, "I did it, mum. I was made Quidditch Captain. Dad is thrilled; quite possibly more than I am. Wish you were here to celebrate with us. I miss you a lot. Love you."

It's the last time he remembers visiting his mother's grave.

_One._

He's nervous. After a night of dancing, he walks her up to her tower. It's quite the distance from Hufflepuff's common room, but it's worth it. "I had a wonderful time," she tells him softly.

He smiles, "I did, too." Before letting her head up to bed, he leans down and steals a kiss. It's not his first one and this is just merely a brush of the lips, but he feels his heart race in his chest from excitement. "Good night."

She blushes and whispers it back. He watches her disappear inside the eagle door and stares for a few minutes. Returning to his dorm, he can't help but to think that it's one of the best nights of his life.

_Zero._

The impact of the spell doesn't hurt. It's surprising because he always thought dying _hurt_, but it doesn't. It's almost as if he just fell asleep standing up. But he's died and won't ever wake up again.

**A/n – So this was definitely a first. When I got my character, I just didn't know what to write about. **

_**Please, please don't favorite without reviewing. **_


End file.
